Dawn of a New Era
by sk8trgurl18
Summary: D finds himself in a small town to find a reclusive dhampir name Dawn. D helps Dawn defeat the vampires that take over the unwelcoming town. But can D unfrost her heart? Or will she turn her back on him to only quarrying with him?
1. Chapter 1 Dawn's Existence

**N.E.M.O.- **After I watched **VAMPIRE HUNTER D: BLOODLUST** I was like oh my god...this is so good. I was amazed with the animation. Plus D's voice is so hot. I am in love with his voice. It went perfectly with the character. So Anyways I decided to make a fanfic on the movie and to add some romance of course. But i haven't really thought of an ending but we will see. **_enjoy and please review!_** Peace.

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own Vampire Hunter D. The character D is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Dawn's Existence

Dawn rested on top of her worn out mattress. She was exhausted from her daily workout. Every day she would go down to her gym room and beat on her punching bag for hours. She would punch out her frustration on the world. She wasn't much of a sociable person. It has been almost 40 years since she has lived by herself in the old abandon mansion. Dawn turned to the side of the mattress. She grabbed herself a bag of blood. Since she was a dhampir, she still had to drink blood once every five months. Dawn is only half vampire. If a dhampir stayed in the hot, scorching sun they would have to suck some blood once a month. Dawn never leaves the house unless she needed to stock up on supplies. She sat up and stared outside the window, still sucking on her bag like a fruit pouch. The wind was blowing hard outside. Winter was slowly approaching her mansion and the town down below. Dawn stood up and walked to the mirror to look at herself. Every day after every hour she would always stop and stare at herself. She didn't know why exactly but she still did. For training she would just wore a navy sports bra and her baggy gray sweats. She let out a big sigh and shrugged her shoulders. Dawn was still very young looking even at the age of 50. Dhampirs ceased aging after reaching physical maturity. She reached that age when she turned 18. She unwrap the bandages off her knuckles. Her arms grew very muscular over the years, but not to the extreme as Ms. Universe. Her body figure was very athletic with woman curves. Her skin was very soft and pale. She was very impress with herself. She was strong both mentally and physically. The bandages fell to the floor barely missing her bare feet. Dawn slid her finger under her rubber band. She removed it from in her brunette bun. She let her hair roll down her shoulders to the bottom of her waist. She never had it cut short since she was by herself. But every once in awhile she would grab a pair of scissors and cut the length to her waistline. Dawn let out a big exhale of air. This was her life to live here on earth-to be the only dhampir alive. She got closer to the mirror. Even though she had the body of a human she was still different. Her pointed ears and her amazing, eye-catching amber eyes were from her vampire father. She grabbed the edge of the mirror in anger. Her sweat rolled down her voluptuous body. Dawn gripped on to the wood ledge digging her finger nails in the indents. After a minute she released in frustration. She turned towards the bathroom. The wood floors she stepped on were very old yet still strong enough to hold up to three people. But cautiously she always stepped on her tippy-toes. Dawn grabbed her outside clothes and threw off her training clothes. She placed on her bra and her underwear. Next she threw on her dark cloth pants and her new shirt she recently found. It was a gorgeous top that was made out of a soft comfortable fabric that had long loose sleeves and it looked like a corset. Dawn left the bathroom and walked down the wrecked stairway to the front door. She lastly grabbed her black hooded cloak to both hide her identity and keep her warm from the icy winds. The door opened with a huge creak. She grabbed her red handkerchief and wrapped it around her mouth and nose. She flipped her hood on. Dawn left for the town to do her monthly shopping.

~*~

The town was hovered in rain clouds, but not a single drop has fallen upon them. It was a very nice town to live in. Everyone was welcome, well except for monsters. The town is surrounded by various mountain ranges. Dawn chose this place to stay away from humans and monsters. She knew she was not welcome among any of them. But she didn't care as long as she stood hidden from everyone she was fine. Dawn entered the market town to see if there were any bargains. Every day the townspeople would come out in the middle of the square and place tables in front of their homes. They had everything there. It was a great place to meet new friends, to say hi to old friends, and just to be happy. Dawn walked over towards the weapons area. She was amazed on how many different swords, knives and even guns. The man who was selling them seemed intrigued by her enthusiasm.

"I see you are interested in my weapons."  
"Oh yes very so." she said as she made sure her half of her face was covered.  
"Well here look at this knife. There is a symbol of a red dragon imprinted on the handle."  
"Oh yes I see."  
"It is only for $150."  
"Hmm well I will think about it. But thank you anyways."

Dawn turned to walk towards the other tables. She wasn't much interested in the knife. She already had a couple in her room from buying them in the past. Plus the mand freaked her out a bit. His eyes never blinked as he watched her.

"Fine how about $100 and I will take you out on a date."

Dawn turns her head slightly but not turning her whole body around. She saw the man staring at her with some of his yellow teeth missing and uncombed hair.

"I will have to pass on that offer."

Dawn didn't understand men. For once she wanted man to talk to her and not try to ask her out. She walked off to the next tables. The tables were filled with jewelry, diamonds, silver and gold. Dawn wasn't much into jewelry though. The other thing she wore was her choker necklace and her mother's ring. All of a sudden a man ran through the streets. He stopped in the middle of market to catch his breath. Everyone stopped and stared at the young man.

"Th...There is...a...vampire hunter...coming this way....I believe...it is...the dhampir."

Everyone stood in shocked and feared for their own lives. Dawn stood in shock. She didn't think there would be another dhampir in this world. Everyone stood in their place in fear.

"Why is he here?"  
"Maybe there is a vampire in this town?"

Dawn stopped in her tracks. She could hear them with her vampire ears a mile away. She didn't know if she was found by the vampires or not. But could she be why the vampire hunter was coming. No, there has to be another reason. She knew that she was quiet enough not to be spotted.

"What should we do?" someone from the town said.  
"We should just let him walk through town." said a woman  
"Nay, we should kill him and prove to everyone that monsters are not allowed here." said another man  
"And what if he attacks us back. What then?"  
"We should just leave him be then."

Dawn watch the townspeople in a crowd, discussing what to do. She walked over to the fruit table. An older woman working at the table seemed really worried about the situation. Dawn picked up an apple and gave her some coins to pay for it.

"Miss what do you think of this vampire hunter?"

Dawn stood there for a second to figure out what to say. She didn't how she should feel about it. But she had to say something.

"I say we should let him to see why he has come to this town."

Dawn bowed her head towards the elder woman. She walked over to a building and pushed up against the wall. She rubbed her apple against her shirt. Dawn chuckled herself as the rider in the horizon appeared in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2 The Poisoned Apple

**N.E.M.O.-** so i did this during the night exhausted from work and from school. so it might not be that good. so please be nice and read. _enjoy and please review!_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own Vampire Hunter D. The character D is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The Poisoned Apple

The clouds changed to a darker color. In the distance D rode up on his cybernetic horse over the hill. The wind blew around D trying to remove his black hat. He placed his left hand on top of head holding it down firmly. As the wind died down he let his hand slowly come down. D examined -- the small town in the valley – carefully for any stalking unwanted guest. Usually he would be chased down by vampires. D didn't want the vampires to disturb the peacefully town. He looked up at the clouds determining it will rain soon. D knew he had to stock up on his supplies and even have himself some blood. He had a long trip in front of him. Since D was a dhampir, he too, rarely needed blood. But he has been on so many missions to kill vampires lately, he needed to regain some strength before his next spree.

"You know that the town knows you are here right, D?!" said the symbiotic in D's left hand.

D was silence. He signaled his horse to move on. D didn't care what others thought of him. He only has a job and that was his life. To fulfil his mission and get paid. They continued on towards the town.

"Great, I can't wait until we get welcomed into this town." Left said sarcastically, "I wonder what we will be expecting when we get there..."

Left hand was stopped short by having his mouth covered by the leather reins. D rode as fast he could down towards the town. His Left hand was right though -- he didn't know what to expect. He was born with the parasite in his hand. But he has been very helpful on D's mission. Left knew almost everything about D. Especiallyabout his past. But D would usually ignore Left's comment of sarcasm towards him. As soon as D enter the outskirts of the town his horse slowed down. D didn't want to get the townspeople all shook up from his heist. As he got further in he noticed everyone staring at him. D didn't show any emotion to their behavior. He was use to this already. Many humans and vampires have always shun him out. He was use to the rejections from their eyes. D finally stopped in the middle of the market in front of the crowd of people. He went to a post to tie up his horse. Dawn, in the back, just held her apple examining the new stranger. She could tell that he was a dhampir, by the way he moved towards the table looking for supplies. Once the town finds out that he is truly a dhampir they will surely have a riot. D looked up at a building and enter to find more supplies. The crowd began to feel restless.

"I don't think he is a dhampir." one whispered among the group.  
"But the way he dresses, surely he is a vampire hunter." another man said as he stared at the building D entered.  
"True but that either means there is a vampire here or now there isn't." the crowd gasped.  
"So this is a good thing then." a woman questioned the men.  
"We just need to keep an eye on him." an elder man replied.

Dawn bit into her apple with a loud crunch. She despised people. How quickly they can easily judge people? Just because someone is different they don't get a proper welcoming. But she knew she had to be quiet or she will be noticed from so many years ago. Dawn looked around the market to see if anything caught her eye. All of a sudden from behind a man yanked Dawn into an alleyway. A man held threw her against the wall with a knife at her throat. Another man stood behind him watching.

"Who are you?" he said coming closer to her face  
"Wow how random." she laughed  
"Don't laugh. We have never seen you before. Are you the reason why the hunter is here?"  
"Are you serious?" she asked quickly  
"Yes, now who are you?"  
"Just an innocent bystander who has been living here for years now."  
"Where have you been living?"

Dawn looked up at his eyes. She didn't want to tell him anything else. All she did was look away. The man looked at her and reached for her clothing on her face. Her identity was about to be seen. She will be discovered. She couldn't face what happened last time. Dawn knew she had to act fast. With all of her strength she pulled her arm away from the man. He was shocked that she was strong enough to free herself from a man. With one quick blow Dawn punched the man in the stomach. The man grunted down to the floor. The other man grabbed around her. Dawn struggled to get loose again. The man laughed at her then stared at the fallen man.

"Come on man she is only a girl." the man laughed at the man.  
"That bitch. Well let me see you take her punch." he yelled as he held his stomach spitting out salivia.

Dawn wanted to go back to the mansion. She wanted to leave the arms of the disgusting man. These were one of the many reasons why she hated people. With quick thinking she stepped onto the man's foot. He let go of Dawn -- out of pain -- and held onto his foot. Dawn ran out of the alley falling onto the floor. In front of her was a man wearing a black coat. She got up slowly onto her knees. She looked backwards to see the men getting up.

"Wow she defeated both of the men in such speed." said a voice, but it wasn't the man's voice, his lips weren't moving.

Dawn slowly rose on her feet confused, then she noticed it was the man who just came into town. The dhampir. D looked behind her to see them coming towards her.

"Hey stop her, she...she is a....monster." screamed the man who was just defeated by a girl -- he concluded she was a monster.

D didn't move at all he just stared at the men. He didn't know why he stood there to help her. But his instincts told him too. Dawn stood up showing how strong she was. She wipped off the mud off of her pants. She looked at the corner of her eye to see D. He didn't move an inch to grab her. The men came closer to grab her. Dawn's eyes glowed bright gold as honey. The men stopped in their tracks. Dawn turned to slip past D slowly.

"Leave her alone." D finally stated after watching the men take another few steps.

Dawn stopped in her place. She couldn't believe what she just heard. No one has ever stood up for her since her mother. The men looked at D and just turned to walk away. D turned to walk past Dawn. She stood her ground and watched him walk off. A drop fell from the sky hitting Dawn's cheek. It was about to rain.

"Do you need a place to stay?" she asked shakely.

Dawn closed her mouth sharply realizing the words that just slipped right out. She has never been this nice to someone. D stopped in his tracks and looked up. He walked over to his horse and untied its reigns. The horse snarled in excitement to see D. D jumped onto his saddle. Dawn turned away being rejected. She began to walk as the rain began to pour down. Dawn then felt a nudge against her shoulder. She looked back to see D reaching his hand for her. Dawn smiled and reached for his hand. D pulled her up behind him. Dawn wrapped her arms around D's waist and pointed him where to go. He nodded and acknowledges his horse to ride off.


	3. Chapter 3 A One Time Thing

**N.E.M.O.- **so i listen to so many songs dduring this lol. i was having fun.** _enjoy and please review!_ **Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Vampire Hunter D. The character D is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

A One Time Thing

Dawn opened the door to the mansion. The door creaked as it opened slowly. She opened it slowly as if she was having second thoughts. She turned to lean up against the door. She motion D to come in. D put his hat back on. His hat was drenched from the rain, but he squeezed out the water before he entered. Dawn shut the door behind him. She paused for awhile. She felt awkward having someone in her house as well. Dawn walked in front of D.

"I am going to get out of these wet clothes...um do you want me to take your wet clothes?"

D shook his head as he took off his coat and placed it on his arms. Dawn nodded at his silence. She went upstairs to get dressed. D walked into a room. It seems to have been worn down for ages. All there was left was a worn out sofa and a rotten table.

"It looks like there was a fire here." burst out his hand  
"It is just very old."  
"But what is a girl like her doing in here."  
"Maybe she has no family."  
"She is just like you D. She is quiet, yet very strong."

D was silent. Left hand kept quiet as well. He knew everything about D. He understood when to keep quiet and how he felt.

"Just don't fall for her like you have been for every girl."

D was silent again.

"We don't want to cause another broken heart now do we D..."

D clutched his fist tight. D didn't want to remember all the girls who have confess to him in the past. He was not meant to be with anyone. He was on a mission and he was going to fulfill it alone. Dawn went into her room again. She felt stranger than usual. She looked outside the window. The sky grew darker outside as the rain beat against the house. For being an old house it holds up great during a storm. She flung her cloak aside. On her arms were the finger bruises the men left her. She was careless and let herself get capture. All of a sudden the man appeared in her mind. Then she fell to the floor on to her knees. She began to punch the floor with all her strength. Her emotions became on clear to herself. She was not sad or scared.

"I can't let him get to me...He is either a human or a vampire...Either way he will turn out to hurt me as well...He is like them...I can't let him get to me no matter what!"

Dawn turned towards the mirror to see her reflection. She has missed her mother so much. Ever since she has been gone Dawn's heart had turn cold to everyone. Dawn looked down to the indent in the floor she made. She sat up removing her hair from her face. She inhaled and exhaled her frustration. Dawn walked over to her PJ's. She took off her clothes and threw them to the floor. The bruises hurt a bit but she was use to pain. Dawn walked over to her mattress. She lifted it up to get her sweats and baggy shirt. Dawn wasn't much into wearing the whole night gown thing. It just wasn't her. She walked over towards her closet door to grab an extra blanket and pillow for the strange man.

"Huh, I don't even know his name."

She removed the cob webs from the entrance to get to the blanket. She stopped for a second. She began to remember how she embraced the stranger. Dawn shook her head in disgust.

"Memo to self: take a shower when he leaves."

Dawn walked out of her room slowly on her toes. She looked down to see him wandering around. He didn't have his coat anymore and his hat remained on.

"It seems he found the couch." she said to herself.

She grabbed onto the rail. She had to act natural even though it is the first time she is with her own kind. The rail was rotten from all of the termites that ate through it. Some of the wood broke in her hands as she gripped tighter with ever step. As soon as she got down the stairs she opened her hand. Her hand was bleeding from all the wood punctures. It began to sting a little. She ignored it and walked over to D.

"You can sleep here for tonight. Here I brought you a pillow and a blanket."

D nodded. Dawn left the pillow and blanket on the couch for him. She set a candle on the table. She lit it with a match that lay on the floor.

"Alright if you need anything then call for me I will be upstairs."

D was still silent. She nodded and went into the kitchen next door.

"Don't be rude D. Introduce yourself."

D stood near the couch. He was deep in thought. Left hand was annoyed that he was being ignored. Left had to think of something to catch his intention.

"Come on! I actually think she is pretty cute. She is better than the other girls. I mean come on. Did you see what she was wearing? I don't even think she was wearing a bra."

D ignored Left and walked over towards the room she was in. He began to watch her. Dawn opened one of the cupboards that had some extra bandages. The bandages were covered in dust, she blew it off. She walked over towards the sink. She began to pull out the wood pieces from her hand. The blood stopped flowing from her wounds. It just left stains of her palm. She turned on the sink slowly. The clang of the pipes rang throughout the sink. The water shot out and slowly calmed down. Dawn grabbed a sink towel and scrubbed her hand theory. D continued to stare at her.

"Hey D..."

D clutched his hand tightly trying not to get noticed. Dawn looked up. She sensed that he was watching. But that wasn't what bothers her. It was that different voice. She continued on her scrubbing. Dawn's palm had cuts and puncture wounds. She looked at it for awhile. The cuts began to heal a little bit slowly. Dawn noticed on her knuckles were red and swollen from the punching earlier. She turned around trying to wrap the bandage around her hand. D noticed she was having trouble. He didn't hesitate. D walked up to Dawn.

"Here let me do it for you."

He grabbed the bandage from her. Dawn was nervous. She began to finch a couple of times as he touched her. D had long finger nails but they were not too long to cut her. His hands softly touched her skin. His fingers lightly moving touched the ends of her hair. Dawn looked up at the man to see his gray eyes. She noticed his eyes were sad. She began to wonder what his story was. D placed the last wrap around her palm. Dawn shook her head. She was worrying too much. She looked back at her hand.

"My name is D. I am a dhampir."

Dawn's eyes widen. D. She looked up at him. D looked up at her too. Then D realized he was still holding her hand. He let go quickly. Dawn examined her hand.

"So do you have a name, cutie?"

Dawn's expression changed. She looked back at D in confusion. D raised his left hand to her as if he was annoyed. Dawn looked at D's palm. There was a parasite growing from his hand. It was a face of a man.

"Wow that is weird but cool. Ah yeah sorry my name is Dawn, and I too am a dhampir."  
"So you're just like my buddy D here now huh?" Left said with a smirk.  
"I guess you can say that." Dawn looked away.  
"So who are you parents?" asked the curious parasite.

Dawn stumbled a bit with her words. She was too proud of who she was.

"My parents....my mother was human and my...my father is a vampire."  
"Oh really which vampire?" Left asked as if trying to get D in the conservation.

Dawn stepped back from them and walked to the other side of the room to leave to her room.

"My father...I don't know anything about that creep...all I know is that he fucked my mom and left her alone."

D looked up in interest. Left kept silent from the answer he received. Dawn turned her back towards the two.

"Well it is nice meeting you, D."

Dawn went upstairs to her room in anger. D stood still.

"Wow tough life. See unlike you she doesn't know who her father was."  
"It probably is for the best though."  
"Yeah, but I still like her. I think you should keep this one."

D stayed silence and walked into the other room. Dawn and D both lay down at the same time. They looked up at the ceiling. Neither one of them could go to sleep. D crossed his legs thinking to himself. All of a sudden a creak came from the entrance of the room. D moved his eyes without moving his head. Dawn stood there. She walked towards. D was surprised she came back down to him. D didn't know if this was a dream or not. D's heart started to pound. Left was still asleep. D knew this because he wasn't visible on his hand. Dawn stood in front of D. She reached out towards him holding a bag of blood.

"You looked paler than you should be."

D sat up and took it from her. Dawn nodded; her face was still filled with rage. She turned to leave him alone. D quickly grabbed her arm. Dawn stopped in her place. She was stunned by his reaction. She looked down breathing through her nose.

"Please sit with me."

Dawn turned to look at the unemotional man. She ripped her arm from him. Slowly she sat down on the couch. She scooted towards the arm rest. There was an awkward silence once again. The wind began to howl outside. The rain drops beat harder against the rooftop. Thunder rang throughout the empty rooms. Dawn just stood there holding her arm where he had touched.

"Who do you hate, humans or vampires?" D said as he stared at the blood.

Dawn looked at D then back down. Her hair rolled down her face. She lightly combed her hair back with her fingers. She began to think of what to say. She hated being a vampire. Her father was a vampire. He basically raped her mother's love and used her for his own pleasure. The vampires have despised Dawn calling her half-breed. The humans in her mother's town drove them out. They were scared of Dawn. When Dawn was a little girl, the children would throw rocks at her and beat her. Until one day when the humans created a mob to destroy her and her mother. Dawn's mother stood in front of them letting Dawn escape. The mob believed she was a vampire, so they cut of her head. Dawn hated humans for killing her mother. They came after her just because she was different. Every since that day Dawn has been alone trying to find a home. Before the mansion she would always run into a group of bandits who would try to violate her and rape her. But she would always escape the grasp of the men. Dawn looked up at D.

"It is none of your concerns."  
"Hmm I see."

Dawn stood up from the tired worn-out couch. She was done thinking about her mistreated past. She despised everyone in the world. She knew she could never fit in, even if she wanted too.

"Goodnight."

Dawn walked out of the room. The light flickered in the air. She had left D in the darkness. He sat there alone. With his fingers he squeezed the life out of the light. D lay back on the couch. He was alone once again in the abyss.


	4. Chapter 4 The Painful Trust

**N.E.M.O.-** so i didn't actually have a plan to this i went with the flow. lol. _enjoy and please review!_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Vampire Hunter D. The character D is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**The Painfull Trust**

The clouds reopened after the dreadful rain pour. The bright moon appeared high above the mansion. Stars peeked through the clouds to show off its shinning radiance. Wolves howled at the moon in a distance. Dawn eyes opened slowly. She gradually sat up from her quick nap. The trees outside her window were completely dead. Yet it moved lively among the wind. Dawn stood up half asleep. She began to yawn while waving her hands to stop herself from yawning. She laughed at herself while she walked to the door. She tip toed towards the rail to get a good look at the room below where D laid. The light was out down there but it didn't mean she couldn't see him. The only problem was she didn't see him down there. Dawn was curious to see if he was still there. But she didn't want to make a sound to only wake him up. Dawn gripped the rail and pushed herself up to jump over the rail. She fell to the bottom level on her toes quietly.

_That is one good thing about being a vampire. I can sneak up on anyone._ She thought to herself.

The wood floor started to creak. After every night in that house being quiet, the wood floors had to creak when she was checking up on someone. But there was no movement in the room. Now for sure she knew he was not there anymore. Dawn walked over towards the couch. She noticed the blanket neatly folded up and the pillow on top of it lying on the table. She was alone again. She turned around to sit on the couch. It was still warm from D's body heat. She was relieved that he was gone yet it was nice knowing someone was there too. Dawn looked towards the front door scratching her head. She began to yawn again. For some reason she was extra tired this wasn't good for her. Her stamina was only going to be low for awhile. It only meant she needed to drink some blood. She went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find one more bag of blood left. Dawn let out a big sigh of grief knowing she would have to go back to town and steal some from the blood bank and the doctors.

Dawn returned back to her room sucking on the bag as if she was chewing on a medium steak. She got dressed into her exercise clothes to start her training. She threw on her blue sports bra and gray sweats. Dawn walked over to the mirror to see her reflection. She placed her hands on her hips. The mirror can pull many tricks on you. But she began to wonder if this was really her. She grabbed her breasts to study them. They weren't that big, but they were not that small. They were perfect. She slipped her hand inside her bra picking up her boob a bit and then she did with the other. She tried to push them up a bit. Then she looked at her sweats and rolled the waistline down to the end of her bony hips. Dawn looked back up at the mirror.

_Oh my god I am just like those preppie girls._

Meanwhile outside of the house a mob started to form outside of the mansion. They carried torches and pitchforks. They acted like any other mob that was coming after a monster. They were mostly men and a few women who only made the group bigger. The children were tucked in bed sleeping thinking nothing is wrong in the world. The innocence of a child was most precious in the world. That is why the mob formed late at night.

"Is this where the Dhampir Hunter slept?"  
"Yes and that woman is with him."  
"Is she one too?"  
"What if he sucked her blood?"  
"But I have never seen her in my life."  
"True. I really never have seen what she looks like."  
"To come to think about someone has been living in the mansion for now 50 years."  
"But I thought it was abandoned."  
"We will just have to see for ourselves."  
"And what of the Dhampir Hunter."  
"We will just run him out of town."  
"We don't want any trouble from monsters."

The mob went up to the door and started banging roughly. They shouted and screamed for D and Dawn to come out. Dawn stopped from what she was doing and ran to the rails of the stairs. She began to breath deeper and faster. She didn't know what to do. A mob hasn't been form for Dawn ever since her mother and her death. She stood still frightened. The mob banged harder and began to threaten the house.

"Come out Dhampir and girl or will we will burn down the house."

Dawn stared of into the distance to see her mother. She began to reach towards her mother. Her mother smiled at her. She began to reach further out over the rail. A crack, then the rail snaps with Dawn fall onto her back. She hit the hardwood floors with a loud thud. The mob remained quiet for a few seconds. Dawn opened her eyes slowly, the mob then bang on the door trying to get in. She opened her eyes much quickly now to widen in her situation. She got up slowly in pain. She started to crawl towards the kitchen. Smoke entered the kitchen with the smell of burning wood. Dawn pulled herself up with the counter.

_D, why did you leave me with the mob to deal with by myself?_

Dawn bent backwards to crack her back. She began to twist around feeling better after the fall. The door slammed opened in the front. The mob started to scream and ran upstairs and came into the room D was in.

"Someone is here! Find them."

Dawn looked at the back door. It was her only way to escape. One of the men from the mob saw her behind the counter getting to the door. He was memorized by her beauty. He couldn't figure out if she was a dhampir or not.

"Hey you!! Stop!!"

Dawn stopped in her place and kept her back towards him. She was caught by one of the men. The only thing that kept them from each other was the counter in the middle of the room. She turned around whipping her long hair back. The man stood back stunned by her enchanting eyes.

_Another good quality about vampires, we can make ourselves irresistible._

The man began to study her. He was still wondering if she was a dhampir or a vampire. But he couldn't concentrate. He could even remember his wife's name. Dawn turned back towards the door and walked out. In one quick motion Dawn ran like a vampire and was gone in a second. The man fell backwards; he finally realized that she was a vampire.

"Henry! Are you alright? Did you see any of them? Henry!" one of the men ran up towards the fallen man.

Henry pointed out towards the backyard still stunned.

"She looked human but she was fast…and her beauty."  
"She must have been a dhampir. Come men let's get her."

Dawn stopped in her tracks on top of the hill. She was still in the mansion's backyard. She took a couple of breathes. She looked back to see the fire engulf the mansion. Dawn looked over towards the dead trees to see a mausoleum. She hasn't been there for so many years now. Her mother's body laid there. After her mother was killed, Dawn stole the body back to give it a proper grave. From the distance the mob started to shout, Dawn walked over toward the doors of the mausoleum. Dust covered the doors with cob webs. Engraved into the mausoleum was a picture of an angel. Dawn touched the surface of the door to feel the coldness.

"Are you just going to stand there and let the mob come and get you too?"

Dawn noticed the voice. She turned around to see D on his horse. Left hand began to talk again.

"We just left for a second and the mansion is already burnt down and a mob is now after us."  
"Well it is your fault for coming. I was fine when you weren't here, now they after both of us. Why did you even come here?"  
"First it was supplies. Now there is a vampire here."

Dawn eyes widen and looked down towards the town. She looked back at D seeing him reach out his hand towards her.

"Come I will take you there."

Dawn wrapped around herself. She thought about it for awhile.

_Can I really trust this man? Why is he being so nice to me? Even the way I have been treating him._

Dawn reached for his hands. She was then pulled up in front of him. She was surprised and so wasn't Left Hand. D opened his caped and wrapped it around Dawn with his right arm.

"You are cold are not you. My cape can keep both you and me warm."

Dawn looked up at D and nodded. She looked back at the town. There was a vampire hiding there. While the mob stayed up here hunting for Dawn, it was the perfect time to investigate. D whipped the reigns with his left hand. The cyber horse moved down the hill towards the town. Dawn held on the horn of the saddle. She wouldn't hold onto his arm and fall for him.


	5. Chapter 5 Hostage By Will

**N.E.M.O.- **So i listened to Vampire by Godsmack during the end and it is awesome song...lol...Few creatures of the night have captured our imagination like vampires...What explains our enduring fascination with vampires? What is it about the vampire myth that explains our interest? Is it the overtones of sexual lust, power, control...Or is it a fascination with the immortality of the undead? And what dark and hidden parts of our psyche are aroused and captivated "By the legends of the undead" The mysteries of the undead will continue to fascinate the living....alright _enjoy and please review!_ Peace.

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own Vampire Hunter D. The character D is not owned by me. But the other characters are owned be me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Hostage By Will**

The moon rose higher into the sky. Beautiful purple clouds slowly drifting by the moonlight. Crickets began to chirp in a soothing harmony. D and Dawn arrived on the outskirts of the town. Dawn completely forgot about being held by D and stared at the town. She wished that none of this would happen. But she knew it was only going to happen sooner or later. D held her tightly as he kicked his horse to go into the town. Left hand emerged from D's hand and tried to look at Dawn. She just stared into a different dimension. Left looked back up at D noticing him too, in a far off place. Left chuckled and looked at D's other hand. He still had his arm around her. But it wasn't just to keep her warm it was to hold her, comfort her. Left knew this. He had to say something to wake the two up.

"Well D, you're doing it again. But you're the one who is making the move and not her. How cute! D is in…." silenced.

D clutched his left hand tightly into a fist while still holding the reigns. Left tried to mutter out the few last words. Dawn stopped gazing during the commotion and looked up at D.

"What was that all about?" she asked as if she was a little girl waking up from her nap time.

D looked at his left hand and shook his head. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and looked ahead. They were entering the villagers' homes. During the night no one was allowed to be out on the streets. But since the villagers' were still away and looking for Dawn and D, they had the streets for themselves. Dawn began to search for any movements. D calmly kept looking forward. At the corner of Dawn's eye she noticed something moving among the shadows. Dawn looked down to still be held back by D. She grabbed his arm and lifted it up quickly. She slid under and fell off of the cybernetic horse. D stopped his horse and looked back at Dawn. Dawn stood straight up looking back at D. She motioned him to be quiet. D turned his head and continued his horse to the post from yesterday. Dawn smoothly leaned against the wall and peeked around. She tried to act like a spy. But she couldn't pull it off in the attire she was wearing. D came up from behind her. Dawn noticed he stood behind her. As she was about to walk into the alley, D pulls her back.

"Hey what is the deal?" Dawn said after being release from his cold hands.  
"Let me go first." D assisted towards her as he moved in front of her.  
"Wait why?"She leaned up against the wall --debating his motion.  
"Just trust me."D said continued to look forward.

Dawn gridded her teeth and nodded for him to proceed. D turned the corner to walk into the alley. Garbage cans lay against the brink walls. Water was still dripping off the ledges into a puddle in the middle of the walkway. D continued walking through with caution. Dawn stood waiting for him to tell her it was alright. She crossed her arms waiting with little patience. From behind a dark shadow appears and grabs Dawn. Dawn lets out a shriek. The shadow covered her mouth but it was too late, D was on the move to come back and save her. The shadow jumped back from the swift sword attack from D. Dawn fell to the floor covering her mouth.

_I have never shrieked like that before. Damn it D! I am becoming a weak damsel in distress._

The shadow rose up under the moonlight to reveal his face. It was the vampire they were looking for. He slicked his hair back and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the great hunter D. It is an honor to have finally met you." said amused he was facing this very rare character.

D didn't reply back to him. He just gave him an evil stare --without moving a step or his arm with his sword.

"Well all I can say is that I wasn't expecting you to be in a place like this. Too bad though."  
"What does that mean?" D sturdy voice asked the tall, dark man yet with pale skin.  
"I am here for that girl behind you. She is our property and we want her." his bony finger pointed towards Dawn.

Dawn stood up shocked. Her eyes widen, the vampires want her. She walked up from behind D and stood in front of the vampire.

"What is that you want from me?" she stood there being strong with her question.  
"He wants you back, Dawn." the vampire said with a smile giving Dawn goosebumps.  
"He?" she asked confused yet afraid of his answer.  
"Your father wants you." He said with an evil grin as Dawn paused with anger.  
"I don't wish to see that son of a bitch." she said with pain and frustration -- her father all these years finally wishes to have her.  
"Aw don't say such harsh things about your father now." he shook his finger towards her  
"I can say anything I want about him. And for your information he is not my father. I never even considered him to be one." She began to yell at him.  
"Come with me now." He said with force.  
"No I will not ever go and see that horrible monster." She turned around to look past D.  
"You heard the lady she does not wish to go with you." D said while still having his sword in his hand.

The vampire growled at D and grew out his fangs. The smell of blood flew through the air. Dawn noticed the smell and quickly turned towards it. D didn't move.

"So it has begun then." the vampire said as he jumped towards D.

A child began to scream. In spite of her actions, Dawn ran towards the voice.

"Wait Dawn! It could be a trap."

Dawn stopped in her tracks.

"Well then I got caught." she said with a straight face then she continued on.

D threw the vampire across the street and with speed swung his sword. The vampire jumped high above. D looked straight up at the vampire. The vampire flew towards a building and hid in the shadows. D wasn't going to let him go. He jumped on top of the same building chasing the vampire. Meanwhile, Dawn climbed up the stairs towards the voice. She slams open the blocked door to find a child crying in the corner. She started to breath heavily as she walked towards the child. The scent of blood was definitely in this room. Dawn walked up to the dirty, blond boy. He was about 6 years old. She bent down towards the boy. He lifted his head up with dirt streams coming down his face. She was relieved that he was alright.

"Come on. We have to leave." Dawn said as she stood up.

The child tugged at her wrist. Dawn looked down to see a cut on his finger. She chuckled -- poor child accidentally cut himself. Luck for him, she already had her blood today. She picked the boy up into her arms. As she turned a figured stood in the shadows.

"Hello Dawn." said a man as he walked out of the shadows.

He stood as tall as the doorway, he bowed towards her. His long crimson hair rolled off his shoulders falling in front of his pale white skin. He lifted his head to show his amber eyes. Dawn let out a gasp. She gripped the boy tighter. She didn't know what he would do to the little boy. Dawn backed up towards the closed window. But the man walked closer towards her. He stepped into the moonbeam only inches from Dawn.

"I am Lord Marius. I am your father." Marius smiled showing his pearl white fangs.  
"You cut this boy just to get me right." she yelled at her father -- still holding the boy tight.  
"It worked right. I finally found you. Now join me for you are my blood." he said as he reached out towards her. "And in celebration we shall drain this boy of his life."

The boy shook in fear. Dawn hushed the boy relaxing him. She turned to look out the window. She was on the second level. But there was no sign of D. Dawn looked back at her father and shook her head. She ran towards the window falling backwards into it. The window broke into million pieces, piercing Dawn's bare skin. They fell on the floor laying in glass. Dawn opened her eyes to the boy. She slowly sat up making sure the little boy was alright. He nodded. At the window Lord Marius laughed at the stunt. Quickly Dawn got onto her feet picking up the boy. Lord Marius snapped his fingers. Two more vampires came out of the shadows. She was surrounded.

"Leave the boy alone he has nothing to do with us." Dawn yelled towards Lord Marius.  
"Fine but you must come with us." Lord Marius answered quickly.

Dawn nodded, painfully letting the boy go. The boy stopped and stared at her. He smiled at her and ran off into a building. Dawn glared at Lord Marius. He could only laugh. Then out of no where a body lands before the vampires. Everyone looks up to see D standing on top of a building with the wind blowing at his coat.

"She is not going with you." he stated towards Lord Marius.

D jumped down in front of Dawn. Lord Marius jumped down as well.

"Why are you protecting her?" Lord Marius asked amused by his enthusiasm.

Dawn looked up towards D. She too wanted to know the answer to the question -- she was so longing to ask. D stood there quietly.

"I know how she feels -- to be alone in this world. No mother and only a father to despise."  
"And who was your father?"  
"That is non of your concerns." spoke D.  
"Your right it doesn't. But she made a promise to come with me." Lord Marius laughed snapping his fingers.

The vampires surrounded D. Lord Marius reached out towards his daughter. Dawn had to keep her promise or he would kill the reached out to grab his clammy hand. Lord Marius pulled her in towards him.

"You two deal with him and report back." Lord Marius said as he jumped in the air with Dawn.

D grabbed for his sword. He had to save her. The vampires jumped at him -- one by one. D jumped backwards -- slicing one of their heads clean off. The other vampire jumped backwards grabbing a pipe. D charged at him with his sword. The vampire hit his sword with the pipe. D spun around to slice his sword through the vampire's waist. D stood straight up puuting his sword away. He stared at the big full moon. Hearing people screaming in the distance. The mob finally return after hearing their children scream bloody murder. D ran towards his horse -- releasing it frpm the post racing off in the night to find his reclusive dhampir, Dawn.


End file.
